All's well that ends well
by UncannyUniverse
Summary: HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Gray did something unforgivable, and Lucy wants payback. Will she succeed? Well, it depends on what you mean by 'succeed.' Lol. Graylu. Rated T for saftey (bewb joke.) :) Thanks!


Normal P.O.V

Lucy laughed evilly as she pulled the dark hood of her black cloak over her head, covering her sunny hair. She covered her nose and mouth with a ragged piece of black fabric, effectively shielding most of her face from someone who wouldn't be looking too closely. They'd have to be standing two inches from her face and practically looking up her nose to be able to recognize her, and Lucy would have already Lucy-kicked them into another dimension by that point. So even if they had recognized her, they'd have forgotten due to brain trauma.

But that's off the subject.

She adjusted the outfit, making sure there were no wrinkles or anything, grabbed her silver scythe, and stepped back to admire her fabulous costume in the mirror.

The black cloak swayed in the non-existent wind, and it was clasped with a silver button under her chin. Her dark maroon leggings were just bright enough to clash nicely with the dark fabric of her cloak, and her skin-tight, leather gloves were the same reddish color. Her boots were heavy, seeing as they were laden with chains and buckles. A bit over the top for her character, but oh well, she had fun putting it together.

Satisfied with her clothing, she swung her fake scythe over her shoulder and flounced out the door. Then she remembered that Death (in the myths) was a generally gloomy deity, and that he, or she, wouldn't be _flouncing _anywhere. So, knowing that she would only have to act like that at the costume party the guild was throwing, she dashed through the crowded streets of Magnolia, trying not to send anyone flying with her massive weapon.

At long last, she arrived, panting, at the doors of the guild hall. It seemed like everyone else was already there, and she was the last one, or at least she was one of the stragglers; But that was fine. She had dressed up like this for a reason, hadn't she?

She slumped her shoulders, tried to give off her best Erza-Aura, and pushed the heavy guild door open. She shuffled in, but no one noticed, seeing as it was too loud in the huge room for anyone to hear the insignificant sound of a door opening. She slipped quickly into the shadows at the edge of the guild, hiding herself from plain sight as she crept around the edges of the hall, trying to find a suitable target. Or, more like, her desired target.

And finally, she spotted it. He was sticking out like a sore thumb, definitely not dressed how Lucy would have expected him too, and she couldn't help but let a quiet giggle escape her lips.

There was Gray, sitting glumly at a table. He was wearing an unbearably cute one-piece costume; a fuzzy looking, black cat costume with pink paws, pink chest, and a tiny white bow and bell collar around the neck of the suit. It was even complete with cat ears that were flopping down ungracefully, like a threatened cat. Maybe it was magic, and it reacted to how the user felt, because Gray was obviously being teased by an equally ridiculous looking Natsu, who was dressed in a purple octopus suit. He rolled his eyes at something the pink haired Dragon Slayer had said and made a smart remark that Lucy couldn't hear well. But—judging by Natsu's aggressive reaction—it had succeeded in making Natsu leap at him, spurring on a fight that was bound to happen sooner or later.

Lucy sighed and turned away. She'd have to go through a ton of people to get to Gray from where she was standing, so she needed to get around to the other side of the guild without being caught and recognized.

So she started her journey, skirting along the wall, hopping from column to column in order to hide. She knew that anyone watching her would find her suspicious, but she didn't care. They probably would've thought that it was just a member playing a trick on their friend or something. Which was precisely what she was trying to do.

She looked behind her to see if anyone was following her, and she bumped into someone... hard. She fell down on her butt, and, rubbing her tailbone in pain, she looked up.

There stood a tall, pale, blue haired woman named Juvia, who was glaring down at her with murderous intent that managed to make her "sexy kitty" costume look deadly. She wore a gray tank top crop top, short shorts, and tall black boots. Her gloved arms shimmered as if they were covered in sequence, which maybe they were, and the only thing remotely cat-like about the attire were the drawn on whiskers, the tail, and the ears. She scowled down at Lucy, and she looked serious.

"Who are you, and why did you come here?" She asked, her voice filled with strength. Lucy stood and waved her hands in dismissal before answering.

"C-calm down, Juvia, it's me, Lucy. I just wanna play a prank on Gr-someone, I wanna play a prank on someone." She clasped her hands together in plea. "Please don't tell anyone I'm here!" She begged, putting as much pitiful-ness into her voice as she could. Juvia paused, contemplating this, and nodded.

"Fine. Juvia will allow you to scare someone. As long as it's not Juvia's Gray-sama."

Lucy paled. Oh no, not this again. And now of all times, when the person she wanted to scare most was Gray. He'd stolen a piece of her cake, the last piece, from her fridge last week, and this was payback. Lucy smiled, then realized that Juvia couldn't see her mouth.

"That's fine, I just want to scare someone in general, not a specific person." Lie. Lucy was a liar. A big liar. But in desperate times like these, she needed a tiny white lie.

Lucy went, if possible, and even grayer shade when Juvia narrowed her eyes at her. "If you lay your hands on Gray-sama, Juvia will make you feel more scared than you've ever been in your life." She threatened. Lucy shivered.

"Don't worry, I believe it. Gray is the one for you, water and ice, in perfect harmony and balance with each other, it's a beautiful relationship. When is the wedding? Can I be the flower girl, or a bridesmaid? Please?" She said. She'd meant to be sarcastic, but Juvia seemed to take it quite literally. She covered her blushing cheeks with her hand and closed her eyes. She squirmed where she stood and left the black whiskers on her face horribly smudged.

"Gray-sama and Juvia will get married soon, and we will have many babies by then as well. You can be a godmother, Lucy-san!" Juvia squealed in delight. She swooned against a pillar, very over dramatically, Lucy thought, and the blonde haired teen left her there in her dream world with an imaginary Gray. In the meantime, however, Lucy was about to scare the real deal.

Her eyes glinted as she crept closer and closer to her target, becoming more and more excited as his features became clearer. He was sitting, (his and Natsu's scuffle appeared to be over,) completely oblivious to his teammates approach, with his back to her. Lucy lightened her steps, slowed down, and tried to make her rapidly beating heart calm down. And, finally, there she was, standing right behind him. Natsu caught sight of her, and went to say hello. He could probably smell it was her. Lucy held a finger to her lips, then pointed at Gray. Natsu grinned and nodded. He turned back to his argument with Gray, who had apparently not noticed a thing. Lucy lay down her scythe, careful to not make a noise, and positioned herself for attack. She held her hands over the ears of his ridiculous costume, and in one swift movement, grabbed them and pulled the hood over Gray's face.

Gray yelped in surprise as he was suddenly blind, and Lucy suppressed an evil laugh as she struggled to hold the hood over Gray's eyes. Gray was trying desperately to pull up the hood, and during the small fight, Gray tumbled backwards off the bench, taking Lucy down with him and squashing her under him. Wow, Death was going to be killed by a fuzzy black cat.

'_That would be a funny news story.' _Lucy thought while she slowly suffocated. Finally, Gray got up and pinned her down by the shoulders. He was grinning, and Lucy blushed. Well, this was an awkward position.

"Nice try, Lucy. I can tell that it's you." He said, his voice laced with laughter. Lucy's eyes widened under the cloak.

"How did you-"

"No one has a chest that big, Lucy." He joked, still smirking. Lucy went bright red and slapped him. In the brief moment of confusion, she scrambled away and got into position for her most powerful attack. When Gray stood up, she swung her leg around in a wide ark.

_**"LUCYYYY-KIIIICK!" **_Gray hit the ground and the flustered girl went to run, but she was caught around the ankle, causing her to unwillingly introduce her face to the wooden floor.

"You get back here!" Gray shouted.

"No! You'll kill me!"

"I'm not gonna kill you, I'm just going to make sure you'll never do that again!"

"It's Halloween! Expect something like that next time!"

"Would you get back here!?"

"No! I don't wanna!"

Gray pulled her towards him—with difficulty—and held the protesting Lucy to the ground. She turned her head and scowled up at him.

"Fine. I'm sowwy." She apologized, using her best baby voice to get him to feel sympathy. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." She huffed.

"And..." Gray started for her.

"And for running away..." She mumbled. Gray nodded triumphantly, trying to make a cool face while doing so.

"Thank you, Lucy. I forgive you." He said. Lucy pursed her lips together, as if she were in pain. Gray looked at her as he let her up. "What's wrong?"

"I really can't take you seriously when you're wearing that adorable getup." Lucy bit her lip to keep from laughing as Gray's cheeks burned. He gently smacked her upside the head and she pouted.

"I lost a bet to Natsu, okay? Don't make fun of me." He grumbled. Lucy stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, it's cute. I'm not going to say it suits you, but you look adorable in it." She looked away, pink dusting her cheeks. She heard Gray laugh quietly and she turned her gaze to him.

"I'd say that too, but you look too cool at the moment to be considered adorable... even though you still manage to make Death look cute." He admitted. Color rose to Lucy's cheeks and she contained a squeal. After a moment, she forced the embarrassment down.

"Thanks, Gray."

"O-okay, I was just telling you the truth, nothing to be thanked for... but I still have a question." He started. Lucy gave him a questioning look and he continued.

"Why did you attack me in the first place?" He asked, sounding generally confused. Lucy remembered the whole reason she did it and glared at him.

"You ate my cake last week." She snarled. Gray gave her an exasperated look.

"It was a piece of cake! And I already apologized!"

"It was the last piece!"

"But-"

"Get a room you two, no one wants to listen to your lovey-dovey bickering." Natsu snickered. Lucy and Gray stopped arguing and looked around. Everyone's eyes, _everyone's, _were on them, and all of them had amused looks on their faces, as if they ere enjoying the two's antics. Lucy and Gray went bright red. Lucy could feel Juvia's death glare burning into her back as she stood and dashed for the guild hall, too flustered to speak any words.

But hey, she got to talk to the one-and-only Gray, her crush of two years, right? So, all's well that ends well.

.

.

.

But she still wanted her cake back.

* * *

><p>Fanart for this story here on our DeviantArt! It's cute... :D - artHappy-Halloween-from-Fairy-Tail-492214307


End file.
